


Long Awaited Day

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post 100+ Spoilers, Zeno's birthday, sad excuse for a bday fic ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno gets a surprise one day that he never would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Zeno, for this sorry excuse of a birthday fic ugh. From now on, I'm going to make sure I know when all the birthdays are so that I can plan the stories in advance lol. I don't do well under pressure. As usual, my trend of unoriginal titles continues. I reference "A Small Gift" again, but only barely.

“Guys... what is all this for?” Zeno asked, dumbfounded, his jaw dropped.

He was standing in the dining hall of the castle, staring at the room that was covered in decorations and colors and just _everything_ , as well as the delicious-looking food on the table, which he quickly realized were some of his favorite dishes. The others were all seated at the table, looking mostly happy but also a bit wary.

“Well, Zeno...” Yona began, walking around to stand near the end of the table so she could see him. “...We thought we might celebrate your birthday, now that it seemed right again... so we picked today, since you said you didn’t remember when your real one was. It’s Sunshine Day, so we felt it was appropriate. We have your favorite foods here, and of course presents for you.” She smiled brightly, though he could tell she was nervous after giving her speech.

“My.... birthday?” He breathed, in awe. “I suppose it does make sense... but...” He looked down, biting his lip. Yona misinterpreted his reaction and interrupted.

“I-I mean, we totally understand why you wouldn’t want to!” she babbled, her hands flailing in worry. “....We already set this up, but we could make it in honor of something else instead! Like... um, maybe-”

“Yona.”

Yona stopped rambling and looked back at Zeno, flustered. He lifted his head and smiled at her, not bothering to wipe away the tears in his eyes. “...It’s fine, it’s absolutely fine. I... this makes me happier than I can say.” He sucked in a breath, trying not to cry more. “...Thank you, everyone,” he whispered.

“It’s no problem at all,” Kija said gently. “I can understand if you wouldn’t want to celebrate your birthday... but instead, you could think of it as celebrating the day you were _born_ , the day when such a wonderful person like you was brought into the world.” He turned red, embarrassed, and looked down.

Zeno laughed weakly, putting his hands behind his head. “You flatter Zeno, Hakuryuu ...But thank you for the kind words.” Kija blushed harder, which made Zeno giggle.

Yona smiled, clearly relieved, and hugged him quickly. To Zeno’s surprise, she then reached around her neck and pulled off the medallion, putting it back on him. “You deserve this back now, even if you really only want it for today.” Zeno clenched the medallion, happy to feel the familiar metal once again, and slowly made his way to the empty seat at the end of the table.

 _It doesn’t feel right, to sit in_ their _place... but just for today._

“I’m just glad we’re doing this so that this food doesn’t go to waste,” Jae-ha remarked, staring at it hungrily. He didn’t usually show such a love for food like Zeno did, but he couldn’t blame him; it looked amazing.

“Of course it wouldn’t go to waste,” Yoon muttered from where he was sitting next to Zeno. “The cooks spent all that time making it exactly the way I told them; there’s no way we wouldn’t eat it.”

“Heh; thanks for this, lad,” Zeno said, petting his head and causing him to growl in irritation. “It looks delicious!”

“Alright then!” Yona exclaimed, sitting down next to Hak. “Dig in everyone! ...Oh, but first,” She held up her glass, and motioned for everyone else to do the same. _“To Zeno!”_

Everyone else minus Zeno copied her, Yoon and Hak grumbling a little in embarrassment.

_“To Zeno!!”_

Zeno watched everyone blissfully, his eyes shining. They all turned to him once they had finished, and he smiled to show them how happy he was.

_Hey guys.... thanks to your adorable children here, I finally turned 18. Isn’t that something?_


End file.
